Redlina
Cast *Thumbelina - Little Red Riding Hood (Goldie & Bear) *Prince Cornelius - Miles Callisto (Miles from Tomorrowland) *Jacquimo - José Carioca (Saludos Amigos) *Mother - Terk (Tarzan) *Hero - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) *Baby Bug - Brix (Goldie & Bear) *Gnatty - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *Li'l Bug - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Mrs. Toad - Shenzi (The Lion King) *Mozo Toad - Bagheera (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Gringo Toad - Donkey (Shrek) *Grundel the Toad - King Louie (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Berkeley Beetle - Cat R. Waul (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) *Ms. Fieldmouse - Marlene (The Penguins of Madagascar) *Mr. Mole - Timon (The Lion King) *Queen Tabithia - Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (Phineas and Ferb) *King Colbert - Phineas Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) *Mrs. Rabbit - 26 (Dinotopia: Quest for the Ruby Sunstone) *Mr. Fox - Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) *Mr. Bear - Winnie the Pooh *The Reverend Rat - Kaa (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Bumblebee - M.E.R.C. (Miles from Tomorrowland) *Good Witch - Belle (Beauty and the Beast; 1991) *The Blue and Green Fairies - *The Purple and Pink Fairies - *The Fairies - Scenes *Redlina Part 1: Main Titles/Once Upon a Time/The Birth of Red *Redlina Part 2: "Redlina" *Redlina Part 3: Story Time/"Soon" *Redlina Part 4: The Fairies/Red Meets Miles *Redlina Part 5: "Let Me Be Your Wings"/Forget Me Nots *Redlina Part 6: Red Gets Kidnapped *Redlina Part 7: "On the Road" *Redlina Part 8: Enter José/"Follow Your Heart" *Redlina Part 9: Hold Back Winter/Bagheera and Donkey Mocks King Louie *Redlina Part 10: Berkeley Cat R. Waul/"You're Beautiful, Baby" *Redlina Part 11: Danny, Sawyer and Brix Tries to Save Red/Poor Red *Redlina Part 12: José Asks For Direction/Miles Searches For Red/Cat R. Waul's Plan *Redlina Part 13: José Ask For More Direction/Miles Gets Frozen/"Soon (Reprise)" *Redlina Part 14: Meet Ms. Marlene *Redlina Part 15: Mr. Timon/"Sun" *Redlina Part 16: Timon's Tunnel/Timon's Proposal *Redlina Part 17: King Louie's Next Plan *Redlina Part 18: "Marry the Meerkat" *Redlina Part 19: José's Treatment/Danny, Sawyer and Brix Defrosts Miles *Redlina Part 20: The Wedding/King Louie Crashes the Wedding *Redlina Part 21: Happy Endings *Redlina Part 22: End Credits/"Follow Your Heart"/"Let Me Be Your Wings" Movie Used *Thumbelina (1994) Clips from Movies/TV Show Used *Goldie & Bear *Miles from Tomorrowland *Saludos Amigos *The Three Caballeros *Melody Time *Tarzan *Pinocchio *Fun and Fancy Free *Disney's Sing-Along Songs *Disney's Villains Revenge *House of Mouse *Cats Don't Dance *The Lion King *The Lion King 1½ *The Jungle Book; (1967) *The Jungle Book 2 *Shrek *An American Tail: Fievel Goes West *The Penguins of Madagascar *Phineas and Ferb *Dinotopia: Quest for the Ruby Sunstone *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin *The Tigger Movie *Piglet's Big Movie *Pooh's Heffalump Movie *Winnie the Pooh *Beauty and the Beast; (1991) *Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas *Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Magical World *Sofia the First *Peter Pan *Return to Never Land *Tinker Bell; (2008) *Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure *Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue *Pixie Hollow Games *Secret of the Wings *Pixie Hollow Bake-Off *The Pirate Fairy *Tinker Bell and the Legend of the Neverbeast Gallery Little Red Riding Hood.jpg|Little Red Riding Hood as Thumbelina Miles Callisto.jpg|Miles Callisto as Prince Cornelius Three-caballeros-disneyscreencaps.com-3687.jpg|José Carioca as Jacquimo Terk (Tarzan).jpg|Terk as Mother Pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-10240.jpg|Jiminy Cricket as Hero Brix in Goldie & Bear.jpg|Brix as Baby Bug Sawyer.jpg|Sawyer as Gnatty Danny Cat.jpg|Danny as Li'l Bug Shenzi.jpg|Shenzi as Mrs. Toad Bagheera.jpg|Bagheera as Mozo Toad NEW Donkey.png|Donkey as Gringo Toad King-louie.jpg|King Louie as Grundel the Toad Car R Waul.png|Cat R. Waul as Berkeley Beetle Marlene-penguins-of-madagascar-23311349-1280-717.jpg|Marline as Ms. Fieldmouse Timon.png|Timon as Mr. Mole Isabella (Phineas & Ferb).jpg|Isabella Garcia-Shapiro as Queen Tabithia Phineas.jpg|Phineas Flynn as King Colbert Dinotopia Quest for the Ruby Sunstone 26.jpg|26 as Mrs. Rabbit Piglet.jpg|Piglet as Mr. Fox Winnie The Pooh.png|Winnie the Pooh as Mr. Bear Kaa.jpg|Kaa as the Reverend Rat M.E.R.C..jpg|M.E.R.C. as Bumblebee Belle-beauty-and-the-beast-18557760-941-515.jpg|Belle as Good Witch Category:Thumbelina Movie Spoofs Category:Thumbelina Movie Spoof Category:Thumbelina Movie-Spoofs Category:Thumbelina Movie Category:Disney Spoofs Category:20th Century Fox Movies Category:Don Bluth Spoofs